Die Wunde in seinem Herzen
Die Wunden in seinem Herzen Diese Geschichte gehört zwar zur Staffel Fairy Tales of Weath Clan , spielt aber im Donnerclan einem weit entfernten Clan . Es geht um Beerennase und seine Gefährtin Mohnfrost . Diese Charakter wurden von Mohnfrost vorgeschlagen . Wenn ihr euch auch etwas wünschen wollt schaut hier vorbei ;) Story Die Blätter der Bäume wiegten sich in einer sanften Windböe und seufzten und raschelten . Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel und schien zwischen dem Blätterdach ins Dickicht . Keine einzige Wolke türmte sich am Azurblauen Himmel auf und die Vögel flogen der warmen Sonne so nah sie konnten . Das Gefieder einer schwarzen Krähe schillerte grün und violett im Licht . An einer Stelle lichtete sich der gewaltige Wald und Blumen wuchsen in hohem Gras . Dort saß eine kleine Kätzin mit unterschiedlichen Flecken von Blutrot bis Nachtschwarz . Sie leckte sich das Brustfell und zuckte angespannt mit dem weißen Ohr . Ihre hellblauen Augen leuchteten mit einer Spur von Nervosität. Abwesend strich sie über eine violette Blume und rupfte sie dann aus , als sie schmerzhaft zusammenfuhr . Dann lächelte sie und leckte sich liebevoll über ihren runden Bauch . Es war unschwer zu erkennen , das die Schildplattkätzin trächtig war . Müde streckte sie ihre Glieder und genoss das warme Licht der Sonne auf ihrem Pelz . Sie spitzte angespannt die Ohren und zog die Luft ein . Als diese ihm den Geruch eines Katers entgegentrugen sprang sie auf und blickte auf den Rand des Waldes . Eine cremefarbener Kater trat daraus . Seine grünen Augen leuchteten wie die Blätter der Bäume . " Beerennase " , begrüßte die Schildplattkätzin ihn mit einem zittrigen Schnurren . Der Kater zuckte nur mit dem Ohr und schlug mit seinem Stummelschweif . " Warum konntest du nicht im Lager mit mir sprechen ? " , wollte er entnervt wissen . " Weil es etwas persönliches ist , was ich dir sagen will " , entgegnete sie mit einem leisen Fauchen in der Stimme . Der Kater seufzte . " Ich habe dafür jetzt keine Zeit , Mohnfrost ! Feuerstern hat mich für die Patrullie eingeteilt " , erklärte er der Kätzin ungeduldig . " Liebst du mich denn nicht mehr ? " , fragte die Kätzin und Tränen tropften über ihre Wange . " Darum geht es nicht " , knurrte der Kater überfordert und wirbelte herum . In wenigen Sprüngen stolzierte er von der Lichtung . Nachdem er im Dickicht verschwunden war , stieß die Kätzin einen wütenden Schrei aus . Verzweifelt rupfte sie die schönen Blumen der Lichtung aus und warf sich zu Boden . Dann plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Eisblauen Augen und ihre wütenden Schreie ginge in Schmerzensschreie über . Weinend wälzte sie sich über den Boden und schrie was ihre Kehle hergab . Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen und die Wehen überrollten sie unregelmäßig. Die Kätzin bohrte ihre Krallen in den Boden und presste ein letztes Mal . Etwas glitt mitsamt einer Lache aus Blut ins Gras . Mit einem zittern wandte sie sich um und leckte einem Jungtier über den Kopf . Dann lag sie still , die Lebensgeister waren aus ihr Gewichen und SternenClan würde ihre Seele bald empfangen . Die Schreie hatten den braunen Kater zusammen mit zwei anderen Katzen auf die Lichtung zurückgelotst . Er blieb einfach stehen , konnte nicht fassen was er sah . Herzschläge lang stand er da , blickte auf die Leiche seiner Gefährtin hinab . Dann stieß er einen gellenden Schrei aus und warf sich zu Boden . " Warum nur ? Warum ? " , fragte er niemand bestimmten . " Du kannst nichts dafür " , versuchte ihn ein grauer Kater zu trösten . " Doch , Mausbart , es ist meine Schuld ... " , hauchte der Kater voller Trauer . Da trabte eine braune Kätzin auf sie zu . " Du wirst nicht lange um sie trauern können , Beerennase " , meinte sie . Schmerz glitzerte in den grünen Augen des Katers . " Mohnfrost war das einzige was meine Trauer um Honigfarn zu stillen vermochte . Mit ihrem Tod hat mein Leiden sich verdoppelt " , flüsterte er erschöpft . Die Kätzin schob ihm die beiden Jungen hin . Das eine war golden und das andere ebenso schildplattfarbend wie seine Mutter . " Ich werde sie Honigjunges und Mohnjunges nennen , in Gedenken an die beiden wundervollsten Kätzinnen die ich je kennenlernen durfte " , sagte der Kater mit einem abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck . Kategorie:By Broncekralle